This invention relates to a contacting device for standard chip cards (in the following referenced as "chip cards") and SIM cards widely used in the area of communications.
For example, the German Patent DE 38 04 361 discloses a value card having a semiconductor chip disposed on a removable insert portion thereof the dimensions of the insert being substantially smaller than those of the value card. The insert portion may be used in a latched position together with the surrounding value card in conventional value card applications and, when removed from said value card, it may be used as independent mini chip card (SIM card) substantially smaller devices. This arrangement is disadvantageous because of the fragility of the SIM card when used as a large chip card, and because the arrangement has a projection which is in the way and/or is irritating when the insert is used as a small card.